


Preferences Avengers

by Khaleidoscope



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleidoscope/pseuds/Khaleidoscope
Summary: So ! I finally decided to translate my preferences ! Hopefully it'll be great as English isn't my first language ! (from my Wattpad account)I write for : Tony, Clint, Steve, Thor, Loki, Bucky, Wanda, Natasha, Pietro, Peter.P, Peter.Q, Stephen Strange and Scott !I do not own Marvel.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Quill/Reader, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Scott Lang/Reader, Stephen Strange/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. He/she sees you for the first time

Tony :

Tony wanted everything but to be in a SHIELD base, spending his days with people who were not even close to interesting. Not being capable to focus on his work, he left for a walk. On his way, He passed the training-room for high-level agents. Only one person was in there : you, or at least, you were the only person he could see.

He saw you hitting your opponent again, and again without weakening. You were fighting Captain America and Tony’s eyes opened wide when He saw Steve on the ground. He couldn’t stop looking at you, you were electrifying. He directly understood that you were one in a billion, your eyes had this little spark that he found extremely attractive. He couldn’t wait to officially meet you. Until then, He had some hacking to do … about you. 

Clint :

Clint had heard about you without ever meeting you. In fact, after gushing about his new bow and the various improvements that his equipment received, he tried to learn more about you. He needed to know who created these wonders. He couldn’t believe that only one person was in charge of his equipment. He couldn’t believe that it was you. 

Naturally curious, He tried to learn more about you but couldn’t meet you. You both were really busy. But one day, Clint learned that for once you were busy, or not as much as you usually were, so He ran to your laboratory. You were working on the 3D plans of a new bow. When He saw you, his heart stopped. He was already at your feet. 

Steve :

Steve was looking for you but only because He had to talk to Fury who was apparently with you. He couldn’t get rid off the feeling that Fury was avoiding him. He was just coming back from a mission with the agents Barton and Romanoff, who had both been hurt. So, He had all the reasons He needed to head to your office. According to Natasha, you were the head of the SHIELD’s medical wing, a genius and person worth knowing. 

But He wasn’t excepting to froze on the spot at the sight of you ! You were sitting and He couldn’t see your face properly because you were engrossed by Clint’s file who was currently sleeping on the examination table. Your hair was on one side, giving Steve the possibility to watch you, He was hypnotized. In his long life He saw a lot of beautiful women but you … He had to meet you. To engross by you, He failed to notice Fury watching him, a light smile on his lips.

Thor :

Thor used to brag about having seen all the wonders of the univers, but it changed when he fell in New-Mexico. On his way to get Mjolnir back from where it was detained to be studied, He saw your office first and the different screens showing datas and Northern legends, but then, He saw you and you became the center of his univers. 

His heart stopped, the atmosphere was charged with electricity and for once it wasn’t because of him. He thought Jane was beautiful, but you … You were more than that, you were the equal of a god. The more he watched you, the less he wanted to be king. You were not really touching Mjolnir, but when your fingers touch it, you removed them hastily due to tiny charge of electricity. Thor couldn’t believe it, you were the one he had been waiting for.

Loki :

Loki saw you for the first when he tried to ran away from his brother’s constance attention. He found a refuge at the far end of the SHIELD base. But his curiosity won when he saw several people running towards the same place. The first thing he saw was an agent, he looked feral, ready to kill or at least hurt someone. But then, the agent came back to his normal self thanks to someone talking to him. Curious, Loki turned his head and saw you. 

You were trying to calm the agent who was in the middle of a PTSD crisis, you asked the other agents not to try a thing, to let you handle the situation. The first thing, Loki noticed was your determination, how you were carrying yourself. You were beyond attractive. He couldn’t take his eyes off you. He was enthralled by you, so he smirked, already thinking of a way to meet you properly. 

Bucky :

The first time Bucky saw was when he was watching Steve from afar. At first he was only focused on his childhood friend, but then he saw you, he was attracted to and by you. Bucky was fascinated by you. He almost went out of his hiding place to save you when you were attacked by several men, but then he noticed you didn’t needed help. He saw you keeping up with Steve when you ran to the quinjet. 

He couldn’t explain why but when he saw you, a weight was taken from his shoulder. Many questions went trough his mind, were you with Steve ? Romantically involved ? Were you a new sort of super soldier or just a very well-trained agent ? He needed to know more.

Wanda :

« Who’s taking care of the interrogation ? » Asked Wanda, following Steve closely.  
« y/n, she’s trustworthy and the best in her area, don’t worry »  
« Can I watch ? »  
« Of course, it’s always a good show » Smiled the super soldier.

As soon as you entered the room, Wanda’s attention was on you. The way you were carrying and expressing yourself was … hypnotizing. You were talking calmly but with force, you didn’t show any expressions to the man in front of you, one of Rumlow’s men. You were playing with him, making him believe that he had the power when in reality, you were pulling the strings and leading the conversation.  
Wanda felt as if she was under a spell, your spell, she was too scared of breaking the speed by moving or talking. 

« How do you know her ? »  
« She’s been there for me after I woke up from the ice, she’s a close friend and I trust her with my life » Answered Steve.  
« What’s her job ? »  
« She’s a profiler, among many things. Why ? »  
« Nothing. Could you introduce us ? »  
« Of course »

Natasha :

Actually, the first time Natasha knew you were existing wasn’t by seeing you. She heard you. She heard you during one of her missions. Generally, Natasha worked without receiving any help or anything, but this time because she was working with a team, she had you in her ear. You were guiding her … well them, telling them when people were coming. 

So the first she heard you was when you saved her life. You prevented her from being shot at. So, when she heard the voice who saved her, her first thought was that you must be have been an angel. 

Pietro :

The first he saw you was very brief. He was running … as usual, but then he saw you and didn’t stop running, which drove to run into a wall ! It was the first time it ever happened ! Intrigued by the noise you went out to see what was responsible for it, but Pietro had already disappeared behind the same wall he ran into ! 

It was the first time he saw you at the Stark tower, He’d heard of you but had never met you or even saw you. You had been personally hired by Tony to help him with a few projects for Stark Industry. It meant that you were a wealthy genius … basically Tony but without the ego issues, the alcohol and the partys. Pietro could see the kindness on your face, the cleverness in your eyes. According to him, he never saw anyone as beautiful as you. 

Doctor Strange :

The first time Stephen saw you was at the conference you were giving at the hospital he was working in. You came to introduce a new medical procedure for the surgeons, something revolutionary. He was impressed and honestly, he needed a lot to be impressed. If he had to be completely honest, he didn’t heard a word you said, all of his attention had been on your lips and the ways it moved when you were talking. 

He had watch your eyes shining with intelligence, curiosity but also with a bit of mischief. You had played with the audience and with his attention. You had let yourself passed for an everyday girl, but he had seen through you, you were nothing but common. At the end of your presentation, he had learned your name through one of his colleague, He had tried to run after you, but he was too late. He saw you leave in a car with a funny logo, an eagle ?

Peter.P :

« Hey Peter ? » Saif Ned.  
« hum ? »  
« Look ! It’s Tony Stark’s daughter ! »  
« What ?! » Shouted Peter, trying to spot you in the crowd.

When Peter saw you, he felt his heart leaving his chest. You were … wow … He felt as if he was on a different planet. He was ready to throw his heart at you without an once of regret. 

« We could introduced ourselves » Proposed Ned.  
« Are you crazy ?! What should we say to her ?! »  
« I don’t know … We could start with hello ? »  
« Are you out of your mind ?! If Mister Stark learns about this I am dead ! »

Peter.Q :

The first time Peter saw you was on a planet, not too far from Asgard. You were walking with Thor who, previous months before, asked you if you were interesting in visiting Asgard and the univers. Having Thor as a best-friend had its perks. 

So, Peter who was looking for his target, saw you walking in front of him, without even seeing him ! He couldn’t see anything but you, everything faded around him. You were dressed as an Asgardian but had this feeling that you were not one of them. When he saw you leave, he decided to learn more about you. He had this feeling about you, he didn’t know what it was, but there was something intriguing. 

Scott :

The first time Scott saw you was on TV, first during the fight against Ultron. He remembered looking at Ultron like a kid would in front of a real life Transformer. But then he saw you being kicked, hurt buy one these robots before you sent it flying all the way across the city ! Cassie had asked him what was going on when she saw him with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

Scott didn’t know how to react so he kept watching, day after day he watched the news, trying to learn what was known about you. He only had one idea in mind, meeting you. He felt like a kid who wanted to meet his idol, his super-hero, which you were !


	2. You meet for the first time

Tony:

You were on your way to meet Fury when he sent you a text, asking you to meet him in his office instead. You sighed, what could you have done … again ?! You knocked on the door and once inside, you saw Fury but also the well-known Iron Man. After seeing you, Tony started smiling. You read his body language and sighed … You had to leave and quickly, it felt like you’d been ambushed. 

« Director Fury ? »  
« Ah ! Come on in Agent l/n. I suppose you already know mister Stark ? »  
« Only by reputation » You said, noticing that Tony kept watching you.   
« I want you to give him a tour of the base, if, as you said you know of his reputation, you understand his need to be chaperoned »  
« No one else is available ? I am not exactly a babysitter for billionaires » 

Your only wish was to be in your bed, watching TV and eating Ice-cream. Fury gave you the « Do what I said ! » look. You prevented another sighed, put your best poker-face on before asking Tony to follow you :

« Of course Sir » You answered. 

You started walking in silence, only talking when necessary, Tony right next to you :

« So what ? That’s all I get ? The silent treatment ? No introduction ? You already know me but I don’t know a thing about you, that’s quite unfair don’t you think ? »   
« Fury had already introduced me and according to the alert I received few days ago, you’ve tried to ‘read’ my file … the confidential one, so … »  
« Okay I admit it, I am curious but I keep thinking that ‘agent’ isn’t your name »   
« y/n »  
« Sorry ? »  
« My name is y/n » You repeated « Well, you’ve got your tour, I am off now mister Stark. »  
« Call me Tony »  
« Not a chance »  
« Will see » Smiled Tony.   
« Don’t count on it »

Clint :

You were in laboratory, thinking about a new armor for the agents, something more resistant which could possibly heal light wounds. You were trying to draw the prototype on your 3D desk when someone knocked on your door. You were surprised by who it was :

« Agent Barton ?! Is everything okay ? »  
« Hum yes » Said Clint, shyly.  
« Come in, sit down » 

Clint sat down in front of you, he couldn’t explain why, but he felt intimidated. He put his bow on your desk :

« Is there something wrong with it ? »  
« Oh no ! » Said Clint quickly « I wanted to know if it was possible to improve it even more, some new options or whatever ! It is perfect but … I have some ideas and I wanted to know if it was possible to … »   
« You know, agent Barton … »  
« Clint »  
« Okay Clint, you know, technically it’s not up to me, I invent and create the first models, but then it’s up to my team to improve everything. I created, I give orders and authorized the alterations, that’s all »  
« Yes I know that, but you created it, not with a 3D printer, with your hands, my bow is your baby. You created it just … »  
« For you ? I know. Fury asked me to. I spent 3 months on the design. »  
« If it’s really a bother I can ask someone else »  
« Oh no way ! You’re right. My minions are not going to touch this bow ! Over my dead body ! Thank you for reminding of the energy and time I spent on it » You smiled « I need to finish this first, but come back tomorrow, we’ll see what we can do.   
« Thank you ! Thank you so much ! »  
« By the way, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you ! »  
« Same. I’m glad to finally meet the person who created all the weapons that saved me ! »   
« My pleasure. See you tomorrow then »  
« Good ! » Said Clint, his heart pounding in his chest. 

Steve :

You were patiently waiting for the quinjet to land. You’d been notified that were a few wounded agents on Captain America’s team. You were quite anxious, you were about to meet Captain America ! The quinjet finally landed and some of the agents went directly to the medical bay after noticing you. You were know to be uncompromising about health and wounds. Everyone knew what you did to Fury. You were a legend. You saw Captain America trying to avoid you. Oh not today Satan !

« Captain ? »

Steve turned and froze when he saw you. He wanted to talk to you but couldn’t utter a word. His thoughts were a mess. 

« Examination room … now ! » You ordered, using your ‘doctor’ voice.   
« I assure you ma'am that … »  
« Captain » You cut « From what I can see despite being a super soldier you need stitches. I only want to help you. So don’t be a child and follow me »  
« Yes ma’am » He smiled. 

You had such a strong personality and he absolutely loved it ! He loved that you weren’t impressed by him. You both entered your office and asked him to sit down while you got your tools.

« nice to meet by the way, it could have been better but … »  
« Indeed. Please don’t move, I’m almost done »  
« Already ?! »  
« Only the best for Captain America »  
« Call me Steve, please »  
« Only if you call me y/n »  
« Good for me »  
« What happened to you ? »  
« The building fell, with me inside »  
« You know you could have been badly hurt »  
« People were in danger »

You finished quickly, you removed your gloves and turned toward Steve, a smile on your lips :

« Done. Be careful for a few hours »  
« Thank you. I hope we’ll meet again »   
« Well, if buildings keep falling on you that should be arrange. But, I won’t be there next week. I have to follow a team »   
« Doctors have missions ?! » He asked, worried about you already.   
« Yes, especially with teams of new agents »  
« Be careful »  
« Don’t worry about me, Fury will have my head if something happened to me »

You asked him not to worry about you… How was he supposed to do that ?! 

Thor :

« Why do you exist ?! What are you ?! Answer me !! » You yelled « What’s wrong with you ?! Don’t you like me ?! I don’t want to hut you, I swear ! Just tell me what you are !! »  
« My lady ? Is everything all right ? » asked a voice behind you.

You quickly turned around, startled by the interruption. You couldn’t utter a word when you saw who was the intruder ! It was Thor !

« I apologize, did I startled you ? »  
« Heu … yeah.Well, it’s a bit awkward »  
« What are you working on ? » asked the God.  
« Few days ago, a team came back with an unknown artefact. My job is to find out what it is, what’s its use . But this bloody thing doesn’t want to cooperate ! »  
« go easy on it » Advised Thor, brushing your hand with his (deliberately). 

You felt the blood rushing to your cheeks. Disturbed, you followed Thor’s advice and the artefact went on, triggering a shield. Overjoyed, you flung your arms around Thor’s neck before kissing him on the cheek :

« Thank you ! Thank you, thank you, thank you !!! »  
« That’s all you, I did nothing » Smiled Thor, happy to have you in his arms.

Suddenly you understood what you did and took a step back :

« Sorry, I was a little to overjoyed »   
« Feel free to do it whenever you want ! » Said Thor, but feeling your discomfort he changed the subject « Can I ask you what is your … ‘job’ ? »  
« Oh ! I’m an archeologist. I’m in charge of the artefacts the teams found during their missions. I boss people around »   
« So you are essential ? »  
« I wouldn’t say that, you don’t need an archeologist when someone wants to destroy your planet »  
« Don’t. I think you are wonderful, so is your … activity »  
« Thank you, but I need to go. I have to run some tests on that thing. I hope I’ll see you again »  
« You will » Promised Thor.

Loki :

A new crisis was threatening the SHIELD, again. One of the agent, apparently had the capacity to change his body, his face but no-one knew, until now. So now, everyone was avoiding him or was insulting him. Which wasn’t good AT ALL ! The agent lost his cool and became a threat. Loki was watching the scene with clenched teeth. He knew what rejection could do to someone. The situation changed when you arrived. You got the agent to calm down. Loki couldn’t hear what you said but he was still impressed nonetheless.   
You asked your assistant to take the agent to your office before walking to Loki :

« Well done » He said.  
« Not thank to you » You answered coldly, which surprised the God.  
« I am Loki, I am from Asg… »  
« I know who you are » You cut « I know where you come as I know you could have prevented what happened. Several agent have been severely injured and you just sat and watched. »

Loki kept looking at you with a smile, he loved your fired. There was something about you that was incredibly attractive.

« And you are ? »  
« Not interested thank you »   
« Really ? You meet a god and have no questions to ask ? »  
« Not to a self-centered god, sorry, buy yourself a conscious and maybe I will ask you if being an ass-hole is hereditary, otherwise you’ll be a lost cause »   
« I don’t have a perfect family and … »  
« Shut it ! Do I look I care ? Let me help you, the answer is no » You said, leaving the god dumbfound. 

Who were you ?! Your first-meeting could have been better but Loki wasn’t going to complain. He loved women with some fire in them. 

Bucky :

Meeting the winter-soldier in these circumstances was not on your to-do list. Steve and you had been on the run, trying to find Barnes before someone else did. You and Steve were the only people capable to help him. And you did found him, to be more precise,you were pointing your gun at him :

« You are quite difficult to find » 

Obviously, no answers from. What were you expecting ? Steve told you that his brain was a mess and that you shouldn’t expect too much from him. The Winter-Soldier was silently studying you, at least that was what you thought. You told Steve through the radio that you found him. 

« Good ! Be careful, people heavily armed are coming from the south » Answered Steve. 

Suddenly, men broke into the place and started shooting at you and Bucky. You were about to take a bullet when Bucky stood in front of you, shielding you with his metal arm. For once, he was happy to have this arm, just this once. You were in the middle of the fight when Bucky finally spoke :

« What’s your name ? »  
« Seriously ? You’re speaking now ?! Like, right now ?! » 

You took a quick glance at Bucky and saw that you words had hurt him, pushing back into the « winter-soldier mode ». You were feeling guilty and you didn’t like it a bit ! So, to prevent him from shutting himself even more, you decided to answer :

« y/n, and I come in peace » You said, cracking a joke to break the tension. At least, you hoped it would work.  
« Delighted » He said, giving you the smile you only saw on old pictures.  
« Same. I don’t want to be heartless or anything but I think we should go … right now ! Steve is waiting for us at the meeting point ! »  
« How do you want to go ? We could use the roof but you’ll need to jump and … » Said Bucky, worried.   
« Fine for me !! »  
« Are you sure that … »  
« I’ve been working with Steve long enough to say that jumping from roof to roof is as easy as to do a 42km run ! »   
« I see » Smiled Bucky before following you in the stairs.

You were more interesting than he thought, and he absolutely loved it. 

Wanda : 

You met Wand right after the interrogation of Rumlow’s man. You were introduced by Steve :

« y/n can you come please ? »  
« Sure, something’s wrong ? » You asked, not before checking Wanda from head to toe with an appreciative smile.  
« You were as perfect as usual. I just want you to meed our newest addition Wanda Maximoff »  
« Oh ! The famous Wanda ! Steve hasn’t stopped talking about you ! Apparently you are, what did you said Steve ? Ah yes ! Powerful and trustworthy! »  
« Ni..Nice to meet you » Stammered Wanda.

Oh my … her accent was wonderful ! Was it possible to fell in love with with someone’s voice ?  
Wanda wasn’t capable to say another word. She was so scared of saying something stupid, like how your hair was so beautiful with the light, how your eyes were the most beautiful things she had ever seen or … yep, she was screwed. Wanda felt as if she was someone else. She knew she was shy but this was different. A good kind of different. 

« I’ve heard about your brother, I’m sorry for your loss. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am right here. I made the best hot chocolate, asked this idiot » You said pointing your finger at Steve « I’m pretty sure he talks to me just to get one ! »  
« Y/N ! Of course not ! I talk to you because I can trust you and … »  
« Steve ! Relax ! I was just teasing you. To tell you how good I am, once I stopped him from training to just sit and relax in front of movie. Let me tell you that to stop that big oaf from punching something, it can be though »  
« You did ?! » shouted Wanda « But Clint said it was impossible to … »  
« Ah don’t get me started on Barton ! He made me the god-mother of his daughter and now I’m forced to spend every summer holidays with them instead of going to Hawaii, Tahiti … Had I knew … Anyway ! Welcome ! »  
« Thank you » Stuttered Wanda « It was so nice to meet you, I hope we … »  
« Oh my ! I have to go !!!! Bruce is turning green because of Tony !!! »  
« y/n wait ! » Called Steve « What did the guy said ? »  
« Ah ! Oh ! I forgot ! Apparently Rumlow is somewhere in Africa ! »

Natasha :

She would never admit it but Natasha was dead on her feet. She could only dream of a hot shower and her mud. Her ears were still ringing after the explosion. Natasha being Natasha, she kept her head high, showed no signs of being tired. She went to meet Fury in office, if it was to give her a new mission, she would murder him. After a few hours of talking, she could finally leave ! But first, she had to find you. She needed to know who you were, after all, you had saved her life ! 

She asked Maria Hill, if someone could help, it was her. She got your name and learned of your favorite spot for a break. You were outside, you eyes closed. You were in your own little world. She came closer to you :

« Agent l/n ? »

Surprised, you turned around, a hand on your heart :

« Give a little warning next time ! Oh ! Agent Romanoff ? Sorry, I thought you were someone else ! »  
« It’s fine. What are you doing here ? »  
« Well, the mission you were one was a though one and after you were all safe I needed some air. »  
« I see »

There was a moment of silence. Natasha was intimidating and you were not sure of what she wanted. Was she mad at you ? You took a deep breath, gathering your courage :

« Anyway … What can I do for you ? I’m pretty sure that after that jump you would be begging for a shower and your bed. At least that’s what I would ask. »  
« I wanted to thank you first. Thank you for saving my life. »  
« It’s my job so … And I couldn’t let Black Widow die on my watch » You joked.  
« Why are you belittling yourself ? I had people helping for years, but every single time I turned off the coms, why ? Because there are idiots who took idiotic decisions. Sometimes, people forget that I am human but you didn’t. That was … refreshing »

Okay, your heart wasn’t ready for that ! Could you heart stopped being so loud ?! You felt yourself reddening so you took a last look at her :

« No need to thank me, try not to need me next time, it’s not a good sign when you do » You said, leaving a dumbfound Natasha who’s heart was pounding in her chest. 

Pietro :

Pietro had never been so thankful for one of Tony’s party. Usually he didn’t like them he would rather be outside, but this time it was different. Everything was different. You were here ! What happened is that he heard Tony and Pepper talking about you. Apparently convinced you to come to the party. So, if you were coming, so was he ! When he saw you … He couldn’t take his eyes off you. He took his courage with both hands and went to introduce himself :

« Pietro Maximoff » He said, blushing like a teenager in front of his crush.   
« y/n Barton » You smiled, shaking his hand.   
« Oh … » 

He felt like an idiot, of course you were already taken ! You were too beautiful to be single ! He felt like screaming. 

« I am Clint’s sister » 

You were what ?! Pietro’s heart was filled with hope again. Maybe he had chance ! He was sure Clint wasn’t the protective type, after all most brothers refuse to be involved in their sister’s love life. Speaking of Clint …

« Look who is here ! She finally left her laboratory ! And … oh my god ! You look human too ! Did you showered ?! »  
« Clint, be nice and shut up ! » You growled, making Pietro laugh.   
« You two know each other ? » Asked Clint, with a fake smile.  
« Just now and for God’s sake don’t start ! »  
« Start what ?! »  
« You know what ! »  
« No I don’t ! »  
« Yes you do ! »  
« I don’t ! »  
« You do ! »  
« I don’t ! »  
« You know what ? I’m leaving, I’m gonna get a drink and forget you are my brother ! »  
« Haha ! I win ! Wait ! What ! No ! You don’t drink ! You don’t drink and forget about me ! I forbid you ! »  
« Look how much I care ! » You said « Pietro, it was really nice to meet you, I really want to know more about you »  
« Nope ! Not happening ! Speedy Gonzalez is going to be too busy in the next few weeks …months … years ! » 

Pietro didn’t even heard Clint, too focus on your smile and kindness. He would avoid all of Clint’s arrows for you. He couldn’t wait.

Doctor Strange :

Finding the biological bomb ? Check. Running through the streets of Jakarta ? Check. Join the ranks, they’d cry ! It will be fun, they’d cry ! You’ll stay in shape, they’d cry ! Complaining is good for the heart … you were going to be immortal. At first, you were a genius in biology and biotechnology , then you had discovered some crazy super-powers for yourself, then you became an avenger, but you retired after the mess of the Civil War. And now, you were working « temporarily » for the government. Let’s just say you didn’t really had the choice. Your goal was to find every biological weapons on Earth, easy peasy no ? You wish ! You reached the top of the hill were you came face to face with the man you were chasing :

« hello there » 

Right at the moment you were about to take him down, a sparkling orange portal appeared. A man went through it. He was wearing a … cloak ?! He was also followed by hoard of ennemis. Because of him, the man you were supposed to arrest fled. Furious, you did not even tried to catch him, the new man was doing great :

« Get down » You ordered.

He did what you asked, giving you a strange look at the same time. He saw a blue burst going above his head, pushing his enemy away.

« I was doing great ! » He said.   
« Oh ? Really ? That’s not what I would say ! »  
« Wait ! I know you ! You’re a doctor ! Doctor l/n ?! »  
« It was in another life. But seriously ! You need some serious signs for your portals ! Couldn’t you see that the place was taken ?! Thanks to you, I’m gonna have a tone of paperwork and I can say bye-bye to my day-off ! Do you know how long it took me to find this guy ?! But thank you so so so much, I really needed the extra-work ! Jackass ! »  
« I didn’t do it on purpose ! »   
« So what ? You can’t control your magic ?! »  
« I have a perfect control thank you very much ! I am Stephen Strange, Doctor Stephen Strange »  
« Do I look like I care ? » You said leaving him behind.

That was not what he expected …

Peter.P :

You hated this school. Why did you father sent you there ? WHY ?! You asked the new AI where your father was. Furious, you went straight to your dad’s lab after throwing your bag on the couch :

« Dad ! »  
« Hey Honey ! » Smiled Tony « What’s wrong ? »  
« What’s wrong … WHAT’S WRONG ?! This school is awful !The biology program is useless, the Physics one isn’t even better and don’t get me started on the maths one ! »  
« You’ve only been there for two weeks ! Give it time. May I remind you that you’re also going to the MIT at the same time ? That was the deal, you can go to the MIT but only if you finish High-school ! » Said you dad, refilling his cup with coffee.  
« I thought you wanted to stop coffee ? »  
« You, my dear child, Coffee, alcohol and shawarma are part of you DNA, we share the same, can you change my DNA ? I don’t think so. So no, I didn’t stop coffee. »  
« Thank you for the genes … »  
« Mister Stark I have an issue with … oh ! y/n ?! » Shouted Spiderman, coming in the lab.  
« Hi Parker » You smiled.  
« Mister Stark ! I though I was supposed to stay ‘incognito’ ! » Yelled Peter « Wait ! You know me ? »  
« I didn’t say a thing to her, she’s a genius … » Explained Tony.  
« Yes I know you, I had to with you always looking at me »   
« Behavior young lady ! » Said your dad.  
« Are you serious right now ?! »  
« Nope »  
« That’s what I thought. You’re coming or what Spiderboy ? »  
« Hey ! Coming where ? It’s Spiderman not Spiderboy ! »  
« I don’t like it ! I don’t approve ! » Said your dad.   
« Can I remind you of how many possible step-moms I met all these years ? You have nothing to worry about, we’re only going to work on a maths test »  
« We only have to give it in two weeks, right ? » Asked Peter.  
« Why is my daughter so studious ?! You didn’t get that from me ! Parker leave me your suit, yours too y/n ! »  
« You’re a superhero ?! » Asked Peter, astonished.  
« I’m Iron Man’s daughter, what were you expecting ? I’m not an official avengers anyway. Come on Parker ! Move it ! »  
« Ned won’t believe me … »

Peter.Q :

You were on Xandar, trying to hide yourself among the people. Yes, you loved spending time with Thor who was like mentor, but sometimes he was … too much. You were happy not be in Asgardian dresses anymore. There were beautiful but after a while it was annoying. Asgard is great but annoying … just like your brother. 

You were on Xandar for a few days now, and you had the sensation that someone was watching you.Which was not impossible. You turned into different street until you could you point your gun at the head of the person following you :

« Hands up ! Oh god ! That’s so great to say ! I’ve always dreamed to say that ! » You said, loosing your train of thoughts. 

The man violently turned around :

« I was right ! You’re from Earth ! »  
« You too ?! Cool ! I’m y/n and you are ? »  
« Star-Lord ! »  
« Star-what ?! »   
« Star-Lord the great outlaw ! »  
« Star-Ford ? Like the cars of the actor ? »  
« Lord ! »  
« Yeah I got it the first time I just wanted to mess with you. Anyway, what’s your real name ? I don’t want to be mean but your nickname or whatever is kinda shitty »  
« Hey ! It’s better than Peter ! »  
« Hum … no, more stupid »  
« I’m sorry … you know, for following you and all »  
« Don’t worry ! I got worse ! »  
« Care for a drink ? » 

Scott :

Scott was proud, like super proud. he won against an avenger !!! But not just any ! The Falcon ! He walked home, happy with himself, he almost wanted to sing. Scott put his keys on the counter before finding himself stuck again the wall. It felt as if his body was crushing him :

« If there’s something I really don’t like, it’s people stealing my suff » you said, sat on a chair. 

Scott couldn’t believe it ! You were in his leaving-room ! His favorite Avenger in the whole wide world was in his house !!! He felt like a schoolboy in front of the school’s queen. You were even more beautiful in real life !

« You … You’re y/n ? The y/n ?! The Avenger ?! »  
« That would be me but I prefer Doctor l/n » You answered to a Scott still stuck to the wall, his head touching the roof.  
« You’re a doctor ?! What’s your specialty ?! » Asked Scott, He needed to know more about you.   
« That’s what is going to happened » You said « I’m going to let you go just this once. I am going to keep an eye on you, so everytime you will do something I don’t like … You’ll regret it, understood ? »

Scott couldn’t take his eyes off you, he didn’t even heard what you said. You were just perfect. Okay, you were scary but still … He kept looking at you, a smile on his lips :

« Are you stupid ? »   
« Excuse-me ? »  
« I just threaten you and you … smile ? Did jail changed you that much ? »  
« You know I went to jail ? »  
« I know about everything »  
« You’re my favorite avenger ! My daughter loves you too ! »

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You were the one the avengers sent to deal with people coming to close to them. You could scary sometimes. That’s why Sam went through to Steve to tell you what happened. You could be scarier than Natasha.

« Do we understand each other ? » You asked.  
« Yes ! Can we … »  
« No » You said, Scott falling on the ground.


	3. First date

Tony:

Of course ! You had to sprain your knee ! You felt like a level one agent ! You were ashamed of yourself. You had thank your opponent by breaking his nose. But according to the doctor, you had to rest for at least two weeks, which meant two weeks off for you ! You didn’t had the right to move so you might go crazy but hey …   
You met Clint on your way to the parking lot, who offered to give you a ride home. Clint went as far as to stop to do your shopping. Your fridge was always empty. Clint knew you enough to know that you would rather order take away food than ask for help. He couldn’t let his friend like this.

You barely made it into your flat that, once on your floor, you saw a gigantic bouquet of flowers in front of your door. It was way too big. You opened the door before taking the flowers. You closed the door behind you and sighed. You put the flowers on the kitchen counter and saw a hand-written card :

« See you in ten ! Tony »

What the hell ?! Okay you did try to avoid him, and you did pretty well … until now. You knew Tony had a thing for you. You had received dozens of alerts, saying someone had tried to access your files. He had tried to read your personal file and the reports of your missions. You also knew that the food which was delivered to you, everyday at the same hour wasn’t from Clint. You understood that after seing him eating some of it in your office. 

You sort of liked the fact that he wasn’t giving you the choice, it was somewhat thrilling. You wanted someone who would fight for you and your attention. You wanted to know if Tony was serious or if he was just enjoying the chase . You weren’t about to be a trophy for his collection.

The only bad side of Tony’s plan, was that you were definitely not ready for a date ! You took a look at your jeans, top, blazer, boots and your … splint. It’ll do. You drank some water and for the first time in a while you felt anxious. Your heart leaped when someone knocked on your door. You took a deep breath before opening it :

« Hey y/n » Said Tony with his famous smirk.   
Stark »   
« Come on ! Call me Tony ! »  
« For that too I won’t have a choice ? »  
« Yep »  
« Okay then … let’s go » You said, trying to keep your emotions in check as would do every top agents of the SHIELD. 

Clint :

« The simulation has failed … I don’t like that » You said, watching your computer as if the answer would magically appeared on the screen. 

You turned to watch one of your many screens to start a new simulation. These new armors were driving you nuts. You had been working on it for weeks now and no results. Nothing, absolutely nothing. One part of the issue was that you weren’t entirely focused. Because of what ? No ! Because of whom ! Clint Barton was your issue, him and his kindness and his arms that were too good to be true ! You almost got a heart attack when someone entered your lab. You almost dropped your tablet, the one you created yourself, when Clint appeared :

« Hi »

You slowly turned towards him, your heart almost jumping out of your chest. He was there, resting against door, hands in his pockets. He was the perfect representation of relaxed. 

But Clint wasn’t relaxed at all ! He was acting like seeing you did nothing to his heart, like his head wasn’t a mess imagining how many children you should have, or where you should get married … 

« Clint ? What are you doing here ? »  
« I came to see how you were doing » He answered before sitting right next you. 

You were doing your maximum not to hyperventilate when Clint’s shoulder touched yours. You did everything you could not to show the effect he had on you. 

« If you keep coming here I might start to think that you can’t live without me »   
« Which is not exactly wrong. » He confirmed.

When he saw the red on your cheeks he had to stop himself from jumping with happiness. 

« I thought you had a mission today ? »  
« It was yesterday … When was the last time you saw the sun ? » He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Clint was worried, he knew you were a workaholic , which was a difficult fact to miss when the equipment of the agents was improving under his eyes. His equipment too. 

« Well … maybe two or three days ago. I’m working on this prototype but it’s not going the way I want ! » You said frustrated, once more focused on your work.  
« You need a break » declared Clint before taking your hand, forcing you to follow him.   
« What are you doing ?! » You shouted, trying to escape his grasp.   
« We’re going on our first date ! »  
« Excuse-me ?! »  
« I repeat : we’re going on our first date ! »  
« Because there will be more than one ?! »  
« Unless you don’t want to » Said Clint, suddenly shy.  
« I want to, but I might need to change my clothes »  
« No need, you’re prefect the way you are »  
« Can I at least take a shower … »  
« You have 20 minutes »  
« Sir, yes Sir »

Steve :

« All good agent, you’re free to go but be careful in the future » You said.

You saw your patient leave before noticing Steve with an impressive cut on his forearm. Now that you were thinking about it, he did everything he could to avoid every medical exam but for a few weeks now, it was the reverse. Strange. 

« Hello y/n » Said Steve with a small smile, his eyes barely meeting yours.   
« Hey Steve. What happened this time ? »  
« My training turned wrong » He explained, not wanting to tell you what really happened, too scared of what you might think.   
« Again ?! It’s the fourth time this week ! »   
« It was a though one »  
« As usual ! Okay, sit down, let me get my tools »  
« Yes ma’am »  
« By the way, how was your last mission ? »   
« Quite good, but my ‘colleagues » laughed at me a few times.  
« Why ? » You asked, astonished that anyone would make fun of Captain America during a mission.   
« Because I was not entirely focused »  
« I see, who’s in your mind ? »  
« How do you know it was someone ?! » He shouted, his cheeks turning red.  
« My sixth sens » You laughed, enjoying how quickly Steve could change his attitude.   
« You »  
« Excuse-me ? »  
« I was thinking of you » He explained, watching the floor.  
« I… I don’t know what to say. I admit I don’t have the words. »  
« I was trying to … find a way to invite you for diner, or whatever »  
« Wait a minute ! Is that why you were hurt so manny times this week ?! Don’t tell me it was on purpose ! Please ! »  
« Yeah … » He admitted « So ? »  
« So what ? »  
« Do you … want to go out … with me ? »  
« On one condition, that you stop hurting yourself just to see me, even during a mission ! Focus ! Not on me ! I don’t want to be blamed for Captain America’s death ! »   
« Okay, I’ll do my best then, I can’t promise anything … » He said, a happy smile on his face « There’s a jazz concert in Central Park this Friday, would you be interested ? »  
« I would love to »

Thor :

It was almost midnight when you found Thor sitting outside, watching the stars. He looked so peaceful. Not wanting to disturb him, you decided to leave. You knew Thor had a lot going on, between Earth and Midgard, his duty as a prince. But there was also the fact that you were scared to do something stupid in front of him. Of course, he saw you before you could leave :

« Lady y/n ? »   
« Sorry, I was about to leave. »  
« Stay ! Please ? » Said Thor with a welcoming smile.  
« I don’t want to disturb you »  
« You don’t, it’s quite the contrary » Smiled Thor, taking your hand in his.   
« Very well then »

You sat down next to him, circling your knees with your arms to protect yourself from the cold night air. Thor noticed it and put his arm around you. You thanked him with a smile. Thor was good, making you feel safe so easily was impressive; 

« You seem tired »  
« I’m not sleeping well, too much stress I think »

You were not about to admit that because of him you were almost insomniac ! And the perspective of your next mission was not helping. Sleep had abandoned you. 

« Why ? »  
« I have to leave at the end of the week for a mission and I don’t get along well with the team »  
« I’m sure everything will be fine, but if not I’ll gladly come and help, just call for Heimdall, he’ll tell me »  
« Thank you » You said shyly, kissing his cheek quickly.   
« When will you be back ? » He asked, hiding the happiness he felt at your kiss.  
« It’s in Spain, so … next friday I think »  
« I see. I recently discovered a wonderful greenhouse here on earth, you would like to visit it with me ? » He asked you, trying to make you understand that he wanted to « court » you.   
« Like a date ? »  
« Yes »   
« That … That would be wonderful »

Loki :

You were in office, reading your notes about your patients, that was part of your job as a psychiatrist for important agents, doctors and all. Even Fury confided in you a few times ! You were mad. You couldn’t calm down since your last meeting with the god of mischief. God that you had nicely baptized as « immature idiot and first class moron ».   
You were writing your last report for the day, when the walls and the ceiling of your office turned into a starry-sky. It felt like your were in the middle of a meadow. A voice broke the charm, getting your attention :

« This will be visible tonight, the better spot will on the west hill » Said Loki.  
« So ? »  
« I want you to watch it with me tonight »  
« No thank you, I just saw it. »  
« This is just a pitiful representation of what it will be » He tried.   
« So, you are saying that your magic isn’t that extraordinary ? » You teased.

Loki tried to keep his calm. He knew what you were doing. You wanted him to loose control, to give you a good reason to avoid him. Strangely, Natasha Romanoff gave him some tips about you. She must had had her reasons to do so. She told him that you were a big tease with people who weren’t your patients. 

« I just want to spend some times with you, is that too much to ask ? » He explained with a bit of despair in his eyes.  
« Alright, I might come »  
« See you tonight then »  
« I said I ‘might’, there’s nothing sure here ! »  
« I’m pretty confident that you’ll come »  
Is that so ? »  
« I think you like me but you don’t want to admit it. So you’re trying to push me away. But let me tell you a secret, it won’t work. Not today, not ever, not with me. »  
« You are awfully confident, has anyone ever told you that ? »  
« Once or twice, but I don’t really care »   
« I noticed »  
« If you don’t come, I’ll personally take you there »  
« Oh god helps me ! I’m terrified » You sassed.  
« You should be » He said with a smirk.

Bucky :

In the end, after getting Bucky back. He and Steve were back to normal, like nothing happened. Steve had noticed Bucky’s interest for you. He was always asking about you, how you were doing, keeping an eye on you. He also took care of a few agents who were out of line with you, and you were blind to all of it. Basically, Bucky was following like a lost puppy would. 

As soon as he had joined the SHIELD, you were the only person capable to calm him down when he had a nightmare or a crisis. With your help, he was doing better everyday. You even trained together because Steve was too scared to hurt you. 

One day, when Bucky was more like himself like ever before, you decided to make this sparring session even more interesting. The first one on the floor loose and the winner could ask whatever he wanted. Bucky had no intentions to loose, it was the perfect opportunity. He was finally feeling confident enough to ask you out. 

Obviously, he won, but you did pretty well, he had some bruises to prove it. Not everyone had a super-strength … well, Steve’s nose still remembered your fist so … But it was his fault ! 

« So, what do you want from his sergeant ? »  
« Diner, you and me in this Italian restaurant in Brooklyn »  
« Is that a date ? »  
« It is. Pick you up at 7 ! »

Wanda : 

For a while now, you had been worried about Wanda. Wanda kept it to herself and spent a lot of time in her room, alone. You didn’t liked it. It was not healthy. You knocked on the door, hoping she would let you in :

« Hey » She said quietly.   
« Hey. Are you okay ? I haven’t seen you in a while and I’m worried. »  
« Did Steve asked you to come and talk to me ? » She asked bitterly. 

Wanda really hoped it was not the case, she needed you. More than you thought. She wanted you to come to her because you wanted it not because someone asked you to. 

« What ? No ! I am really worried ! »  
« There’s no need, I’m fine »   
« You want me to believe that ? You haven’t left your room for there days now ! So, tell me ! What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours ? » 

Wanda couldn’t look at you. If she felt the need to stay inside was partially because of you. She was so scared to meet you without being prepared and say something stupid. She really loved you, you were beautiful inside and out but she didn’t know how to tell you. 

« Let’s go » You said.  
« What ? Where ?! »  
« There’s a fair in Central Park »  
« Seriously ? »  
« What ? Is it a bad idea for a first date ? We can do something else if you want !! »  
« Wait ! You want to go on a date ?! With me ? »  
« Yes, is that so hard to believe ? »

Wanda beamed at you, she was glowing with happiness. She couldn’t believed it ! You liked her ! She took your hand in hers and lead you outside, a smile plastered on her face. 

Natasha :

Since the moment she had talked to you, Natasha kept wondering if you would ever like her. Were you interested by her ? Could you imagine a future for the two of you ? She was so … unsure of herself, doubting everything. She had found you quite cold, coming from her it meant a lot.   
It was Clint who forced the issue :

« It’s not by watching … sorry, spying on her all day long that things will go your way »  
« She doesn’t like me that way »  
« What way ? »  
« The way I like her ! »  
« You impress me everyday Nat, honestly, but right now … you act like a schoolgirl who doesn’t want to ask her crush for prom. »  
« You’re going to far Barton … » Threaten Natasha.  
« Oh come on ! She likes you ! It so obvious ! Last time, when you talked to her, I saw the two of you and when she left, she had to take a minute to collect herself ! If that’s not her liking you I don’t know what it is then ! »  
« Really ? »  
« She was all red and breathing was … short and quick. Do what you want now, but don’t be an idiot by letting her go. »

Natasha was lost in her thoughts. So many scenarios were possible. Clint could be right and you could say yes or … everything could go wrong and … In the end, she chose to talk to you. Life was a game and she had decided to win it. And if you did not liked her, well, she would tried to be your friend. 

You were collecting intelligence for the next mission when Natasha entered you office, sitting right in front of you. Surprised was not a word strong enough to described how you felt at that moment. 

« Agent Romanoff, can I help you ? »  
« You can. Would you be interesting in having a drink, with me, tonight ? »

You brain went blank for a few seconds. 

« Gram’s at 7 ? » you suggested.  
« Fine with me. See you tonight … y/n »

Pietro :

Since Tony’s party, you and Pietro texted each other a lot, and like … A LOT ! Which was driving Clint crazy. He did everything he could to stop you from seeing the Sokovian speedster. He had no intention of getting a brother-in-law anytime soon.   
As every morning, you were quietly doing your jogging when a gust of wind took you by surprise :

« Pietro ! » You smiled.  
« You are getting better » He noticed.

Pietro couldn’t stopped himself and took you in his ams. The action startled you for a minute before you hugged him back. You took a step back, and Pietro was already missing your warmth.

« What are you doing here ? Usually you’re not awake before 1 ! »

Pietro swallowed with difficulty, ground his hands, trying to keep his nerves in check :

« asclintisn’thereIwantedtoknowifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme » He answered as fast as he could.  
« You should try to speak even quicker ! » You laughed.   
« Sorry … I wanted … just know you can’t say no, I won’t be mad at you, I would totally understand, no hard feelings, nothing okay and … »  
« I will go on a date with you » You cut him.   
« REALLY ?! » Shouted Pietro, his eyes filled with hope.  
« Yep, surprise me. My brother won’t be back before two weeks » You said before starting to run again, leaving Pietro standing with an idiotic smile on his face. His eyes never leaving you. 

Doctor Strange :

« I need an intel » You said, entering the New-York Sanctuary.   
« You ! How did you found me ?! How did you got in ?! » Shouted Stephen.  
« Wong is a friend of mine » You explained, scanning the shelves for what you needed.  
« You’re a sorcerer too ! »  
« Well done Sherlock ! You found out on your own ? »  
« How can I help you ? » Asked Stephen, preferring not to notice your sarcasm.  
« You owe me »  
« I owe you nothing ! »  
« Oh yes you do ! Do you remember the man I was following in Jakarta ? »  
« Him … yes. I thought you needed no one, that you were a team on your own »   
« I am, but you see, right now I’m way too lazy to search him »  
« What’s in it for me ? »  
« Exactly what I thought » You mumbled.   
« Excuse-me ? »  
« Your ego is really as big as what Wong told me ! It’s impressive, truly ! You know what ? Forget it, I’ll do it on my own, go back to your cloak, it’s feeling lonely ! »  
« Wait ! I said wait ! Do you do that often ?! »  
« that what ? »  
« Appearing, disappearing, driving people nuts ? »  
« One of my many specialties »   
« I see. Want to go for a drink ? »  
« No »  
« You don’t drink ? » Asked Stephen, slightly surprised.  
« I do »  
« then why ? »  
« Because I don’t want to have a drink with you »  
« Diner ? »  
« I won’t have diner with you either »   
« Then what ?! »  
« Then … I won’t do a thing with you because you’re not my type »  
« You’re lying »  
« What about you ? You’re a Good Samaritan now ? »  
« You win this round »  
« What an honor ! Do I have the permission to leave now ? »  
« Why don’t you want to go out with me ? »  
« Because I am not interested »   
« Can’t I have a better answer ? »  
« Sure. I would rather go on a date with Loki than you, even Thor would be fine »  
« You know Loki and Thor ?! »  
« In what univers are you leaving in ?! Hey ! I was an avenger ! Do some research ! »  
« If you go out with me, I could learn about you »   
« Still not interested »  
« How can I reach you ? I don’t think sorcerers have a special phone line ? »  
« Idiot »

Peter.P :

« Hey Peter ! Hey Ned » You greeted before sitting down in front of them.  
« Wait … what … How … » Stammered the two boys, everyone in the cafeteria was watching them.  
« Oh sorry, I thought that because you spent your time watching me I had the right to sit with you, I was wrong ? » You explained, watching Peter in the eyes.  
« Oh no no no no no !!! You can ! It’s just that everybody is watching us and we’re just … » Stuttered Peter.  
« Shut up Peter » You said « Sooooo … How are you ? »  
« You’re awesome ! » shouted Ned.  
« I know, thank you. But it’s nice to hear it »  
« How is it to be Tony Stark’s daughter ? » Asked Ned.  
« Well … I’m a daddy’s girl but it’s fine, my dad’s great »  
« Oh sh…. I have to go ! It was so cool to meet you !! » Smiled Ned.  
« I might watch all the star wars movies this week-end, if you want to join me you’re more than welcomed » you offered.  
« I’m in ! Peter too ! » Said Ned before leaving Peter and you alone.   
« y/n ? » Asked Peter.  
« hum ? »  
« Well … you don’t have to say yes okay ? But, would you like to do something with me this afternoon ? Like karting or something, I always wanted to try and all. We don’t have literature this afternoon so I thought … we could go as friends and … »  
« You talk too much » You laughed « And yes I’ll come, but not as a friend »   
« Awesome ! Wait ! What ?! Not as a friend ?! But then … oh … » Understood Peter after a while, his cheeks bright red.  
« You can be very clever but sometimes you are so slow ! Just like Steve when my dad starts talking about sex … That is a story that I should probably keep to myself. I’ll wait for you at the entrance ! See you Peter Pan ! »  
« Peter Pan ? » Repeated Peter once he was alone « Does that make her my TinkerBell ? »

Peter.Q :

Peter had no idea of how you did it but no matter from what planet he was calling you, you always came to him without stopping by Asgard. After several attempts, Peter finally had a date with you ! You had rejected him several time because, according to you, a man who didn’t listen to Queen didn’t deserve a chance. 

« So, this place is …. » You said, trying to find the right word to define the place.  
« A bar »  
« You’d been asking me for months and now that I said yes, just because you’re annoying, you take me …here ? »  
« You don’t like it ? »  
« It’s fine, it’s just that because of my brother I usually find myself going out with pompous men to some five-stars restaurant where you don’t get real food »  
« Nice for your brother »  
« Is an idiot »  
« What’s his job ? »  
« He’s a … doctor »  
« Okay, great. So, now that you finally said yes for our date, does that make you my girl ? »  
« Oh my darling, if you want me to be your girl, you’re gonna need some 80s songs ! »  
« Considered it done ! »  
« Sure ! Why did you chose this bar ? »  
« I just thought that stealing a little something could be fun, I know how much you like to perform »   
« How much time do you need ? »  
« Ten minutes »  
« Just ten minutes ? Watch me shine ! »

You went to the counter and walked the closest you could to a man, your turned around and slapped him :

« HEY ! Who do you think you are ?! Don’t you have manners ?! » You yelled, catching everybody’s attention.   
« Miss, is there an issue ? » Asked the owner.   
« Yes there is ! This… thing put his hand on my … well you see what ! »  
« What ?! No ! I didn’t !!! » Shouted your victim.

Oh yes, it was the best first date of your life.


End file.
